Dreams, Destiny and Wishes
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Quando se perde o desejo por um sonho, talvez seja preciso um pequeno empurrão do destino para recuperar a vontade de sonhar e sair pelo mundo. [ OneShot ]


**Algumas observações:**

Esta é a primeira fic de pokémon que eu escrevi na minha vida, e também é a primeira que posto aqui. Eu escrevi ela já faz um tempão, acho que uns dois anos. Tava lá parada e decidi postar aqui xD

Eu só dei uma revisadinha rápida, então não sei se está realmente boa. Ela é toda em PoV, então vai estar totalmente em itálico.

_" aspas" e itálico indica que alguém está contando a história._

' isso mesmo' - frases assim, serão pensamentos passados por telepatias, ou falas que a personagem estará narrando no decorrer da história.

_"Sonhos...Alguns dizem que não passam de um conto criado pela nossa mente para nos sentirmos mais seguros de nosso futuro, não falo apenas dos sonhos nos quais dormimos, mas nos sonhos que temos acordados. O meu era sair pelo mundo para ver os mais belos pokémons. Eu sempre quis ver os pokémons mais raros jamais vistos por ninguém, eu queria poder tocá-los, saber o que sentem. Ninguém nunca me levava a sério quando eu era mais jovem, e talvez por isso eu tenha perdido aquele brilho, aquela vontade de um dia poder alcançar aquele sonho, acabei por desistir daquilo._

_Ao completar meu décimo ano de vida, fiz o que para muitos era um desejo , saí em jornada pokémon, eu tinha um companheiro diferente dos outros, não o ganhei em um laboratório como de costume, eu o ganhei ainda no poké- ovo, e fiz questão eu mesmo de cuidar dele, mas eu não pretendia ficar com ele, na verdade pretendia soltá-lo na natureza assim que já fosse dono de si, um growlithe, foi ele quem não me largou e acabamos nos tornando amigos inseparáveis. Eu contava para ele sobre o meu antigo sonho, e aquilo parecia animá-lo como costumava acontecer comigo antigamente...ah, eu queria tanto poder ter aquele brilho novamente...Eu lembro-me de ter passado no laboratório para ver se estava tudo bem com ele, tendo minha licença em mãos, eu segui minha jornada, deixando aquela pacata cidade para trás e o meu sonho enterrado junto dela._

_Era estranho, respirar novos ares bem longe dali, eu não tinha vontade de ser um treinador, mas talvez aquela viagem só fizesse bem a mim, eu conversava com o meu pequeno companheiro que estava sempre ao meu lado, e em meio a essa conversa acabamos por nos perder dentro da imensa floresta que devíamos atravessar. Já era de noite e eu me lembro de estar com certo medo dos perigos que podíamos enfrentar por lá, mas eu não podia demonstrar medo, sabia que meu pequeno companheiro também estava temeroso, tanto por mim quanto por ele. Continuamos a seguir caminho até uma forte chuva começar, não era chuva comum, muitos relâmpagos e logo a forte chuva de granizos começou ali, eu temia por Growlithe e vendo que ele não entrava na pokébola como havia de ser, o recolhi em meus braços e comecei a correr, procurando um local para me esconder, era uma floresta numa noite escura, quem me escutaria? Ou melhor, quem seria louco de sair de casa com um temporal daqueles previsto? Bem que mamãe me avisou, mas eu não quis ouvir, a pressa de deixar para trás toda aquela monotonia, procurando algum motivo para me alegrar era ainda maior que a sanidade._

_Foi então que tudo parou, eu ainda me lembro daquela cena, fora tão mágico e, para mim, foi como se durasse uma eternidade, um relâmpago estava a vir em nossa direção – não bastasse os granizos que estavam a me ferir- e eu apertei Growlithe contra meu peito, visando protegê-lo como pudesse, mas eu abri -lentamente- um dos olhos quando o ouvi latir baixo, havia um imenso clarão e assustei-me ao ver o relâmpago a poucos centímetros de minha face. Dei alguns passos para trás e procurei olhar em volta, o tempo havia parado?_

_Foi então que eu o avistei, na verdade eu me arrisco a dizer que nunca vi criatura mais bela em toda minha existência. Grandes olhos azuis e um pequeno corpo da cor esverdeada, era aquele o pokémon dos meus sonhos, tanto os que tinha quando criança enquanto dormia, quanto os que tinha acordado, era Celebi!Meus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-lo ali, parado à minha frente, eu o ouvi repetir o próprio nome 'Celebi!', ele dizia animado e acabou por abrir tão belo sorriso que jamais vi novamente, quando o susto passou eu tentei aproximar-me dele, não disse nada –penso que não era preciso-, eu estendi uma das mãos e toquei-lhe a face, ele então deu uma cambalhota ao ar e começou a voar em torno de mim. Procurei ver informações na minha Pokédex, mas nada constava sobre aquele pokémon, era totalmente desconhecido a tudo e a todos, penso que era a primeira vez que eu estava na presença de tão ilustre pokémon. Eu olhei novamente em volta, ele tinha mesmo feito aquilo? Talvez não fosse à toa um pokémon lendário, eu deixei escapar um doce sorriso, e o brilho em meus olhos havia retornado . Acho que aquilo alegrou Celebi, pois ele estendeu os bracinhos e disse em alto e bom som 'Ce-le-bi!', assim mesmo, pausadamente. Por um instante eu quis fechar os olhos, queria saber se não estava apenas sonhando e me belisquei. Ouvi então uma voz dizer-me que aquilo não era sonho. Vagarosamente abri meus olhos, era Celebi quem havia me dito isso? Mas ele não estava mais sozinho, logo atrás dele surgiu um pokémon tão majestoso quanto o que ficou e me olhar nos olhos durante um longo tempo. - 'Tudo que se passa aqui, é a mais pura realidade, menino.' - Telepatia? Talvez me achem louco ou coisa do gênero, mas era Suicune quem estava a me olhar nos olhos e me disse estas seguintes palavras, as quais levo comigo até hoje. - 'Nunca duvide de um sonho só porque as pessoas não acreditam nele, você sempre poderá realizá-los se acreditar de coração.'_

_Na verdade, hoje em dia, eu não me importo que me achem louco ou que não acreditem em minha história. Muitos dizem que inventei tudo isso, pois eu havia acordado na minha cama depois de ficar a olhar para aqueles dois pokémons durante algum tempo -o qual não me recordo-, mas sabia que aquilo não era um sonho, Suicune havia me dito e Growlithe também havia visto. Lembro-me que no dia seguinte, a minha jornada estaria para começar. Perguntei sobre aquilo para mamãe e ela disse que era coisa da minha cabeça, que eu deveria esquecer, e eu realmente já estava começando a descrer sobre tudo aquilo quando em meu caminho, dentro daquela mesma floresta, eu acabei por vê-los novamente. Foi apenas por uma fração de segundos, mas estavam juntos, e aquilo foi o suficiente para crer que os sonhos existem, e que se desejarmos que eles se realizem de coração, eles acontecerão..."_

_**Jonathan Kyske, 10 anos.**_

**Notas da autora:**

Eu realmente não sei se ficou boa...eu estou mais acostumada a escrever fics de Shaman King. Eu me lembro que essa idéia me veio do nada e eu resolvi escrever esta fic. Eu realmente gosto dela e tendo achado soterrada nos meus documentos, decidi postá-la. Eu fiz uma edição rapidinha, mas espero que gostem.

Deixem reviews para eu saber como ficou..ii


End file.
